


not like the movies

by boneswrites



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1.08, 126 Firefam - Freeform, Additional scenes, Angst, Carlos and Paul friendship, Carlos finding out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, Everyone Needs Hugs, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Owen and Carlos have a moment, So much angst, Worried Carlos Reyes, Worried Owen Strand, aftermath of TK getting shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Set during 1.08 Monster InsideMy take on the direct aftermath of TK getting shot, what happens in that hallway until when Carlos sits by his hospital bed with some extension to that scene.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 373





	not like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tarlos fic! The show promised angst and delivered said angst, huh. I kinda wanted to see the direct aftermath of TK getting shot and what goes down but we got the jump to TK being in the hospital right after and well, I ended up writing this. Now that we got the angst, can we now get the fluff where TK wakes up with Owen and Carlos sitting next to his bed and they are all okay? Also, I might write a second chapter to this fic. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

It’s not like the movies, getting shot. 

It doesn’t send you flying straight back into whatever is behind you. 

There’s a loud bang and you’re still, in place, the bullet moving inside you. Faster than anything anyone can do. It happens quickly, too quickly.

Before TK even realizes what’s happening, before he can take in the sight in front of him, the bullet is already ripping through his chest, staining the wall behind him.

The bullet’s impact knocks the wind out of his chest, and he grips the first thing he can reach; the door frame next to him. 

And by the time he sees the little boy holding up the gun aimed at him, the searing pain starts and he begins to lose his balance. 

Next to him, the realization hits his dad at the same time it does him. And Owen is terrified, his eyes wide as he looks at the boy holding up the gun. Owen immediately reaches for his son, and TK moves his arm to hold at his father’s chest, reaching for him while still wrapping his head around what just happened. 

He begins to stumble backwards, the agony in his chest increasing by every passing second. He hears someone ask, “was that a gunshot?”

And then Owen is calling out his name.

“TK? TK!”

TK can’t stand upright anymore, his balance failing him as he starts to fall backwards, immediately feeling his dad’s strong arm around him as gravity pulls him towards the floor. The floor of this stranger’s hallway where he’d just been shot. 

The edges of TK’s vision begin to darken, and he knows that isn’t a good sign. 

He frantically looks up at his dad, his eyes filled with fear. “Dad,” he croaks out.

“I’m here, TK, I’m here,” Owen replies, trying to keep his voice calm and steady but the underlying panic is clear as day. 

The pressure on his chest increases and TK let’s out a groan. 

One of Owen’s hands is clutching at TK’s uniform while the other is pushing down on the gunshot wound, applying as much pressure as he can.

So much is happening around TK that he can’t keep track of everything, all the voices. He can make out Marjan talking to the little boy in the background, Judd barking into his radio about the gun, Owen calling for Michelle. 

“Michelle!” Owen’s voice is loud, even though the Paramedic Captain is right behind him. 

After Marjan gets the boy to lower the gun and it clatters to the floor, Michelle leaps forward, dropping down next to the young man and gets to work.

A couple of police offers rush in, securing the scene and the weapon.

Owen watches TK’s face and how his eyes are now heavy and hazy. 

“No, no, TK, you have to stay awake, you hear me?” Owen says, pleading. 

“Hurts,” TK whispers. 

“I know, sweetheart, but your dad is right, stay with us,” Michelle replies, her hands at work.

A cough fit rips through TK, aching and painful, TK ends up bringing up blood that drips down the side of his mouth, the crimson red a stark contrast against his pale skin.

“He has a collapsed lung,” Michelle says, not looking up from TK and covering his mouth with an oxygen mask.

A tear rolls down the side of TK’s face. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Not now. There’s so much he wants to say to his dad, his dad needs him with his battle against cancer and Carlos...

Oh God, Carlos.

He had just seen him outside the building when the 126 arrived. They exchanged quick nods, and they were supposed to meet up after their shifts ended. And now...

“I’m going to give you something for the pain, TK,” Michelle says, getting a syringe ready.

TK frantically shakes his head, his eyes going wide. His hand goes up to grasp at the mask, moving it to the side. “N-No, no pain meds. In recovery...can’t...”

“TK, sweetheart, you’ve been shot, you need pain medication.”

“No, n-no..." TK shakes his head. 

Michelle would never administer anything without consent so she quickly reevaluates TK's options. 

"Okay, I can use a nerve blocker to get the pain under control, how about that?" Michelle suggests, looking at TK then at Owen.

TK's eyelids are getting heavier but he manages to look at his dad, and then he nods. “Okay.” 

“Stay with me, TK. Hold on,” Owen says.

Michelle wastes no time and administers the nerve blocker. 

Owen runs a hand through TK’s sweaty hair. “Hang on.”

TK’s eyes remain on his dad’s face and with a hitched breath, TK’s eyes fall shut and his head lols to the side. 

Owen’s heart drops a thousand more feet at the sight. His hand that is clutching TK’s shirt lets go and travels up to his son’s face, cupping his cheek.

“No. No! TK, open your eyes!” Owen’s eyes are swimming with unshed tears. “Michelle,” he looks up at her. “Please...” 

Owen feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders and they pull him back, away from TK.

And then the worst happens. 

TK stops breathing. 

“No, no...he stopped breathing,” Owen watches in horror as TK’s chest remains still. “Oh God, TK!” Owen tries to lunge forward towards his son but the arms around him prevent him from budging. 

“Hang on, brother,” Judd’s strong voice speaks near Owen’s ear. “Give Michelle space to work. TK is in the best hands.” 

Judd isn’t known to get emotional, but in this instance, his voice is filled with emotion and it’s clear it’s difficult for him to keep it steady. 

It’s no secret that Judd and TK got off on the wrong foot, but Judd grew fond of the younger man, and started seeing him as a younger brother. 

And seeing your younger brother on the floor, hurt, bleeding, not breathing...that takes a toll no one is ready for. 

Judd’s hold on Owen is to steady the Captain and himself. 

Carlos had heard Judd’s radio transmission when it gone through, about shots being fired and that a firefighter was down. And with no recent updates, he makes his way into the building and up the stairs.

Never in a million years had Carlos thought it was TK that was down. 

He got on the floor and started walking towards the cluster of firefighters, he looks around, praying to catch a glimpse of TK.

His heart picks up speed the closer he gets with no sign of TK. 

Then he sees Judd and the way he’s holding Owen...he can’t see their faces but their body language tells him everything he needs to know. 

Carlos stops in his tracks, unwilling to step further, to see what they’re looking at. He knows TK is down but he isn’t ready. He isn’t ready to lose him. He isn’t ready to say goodbye. 

His legs move by their own accord, moving to see TK, to see how bad it is and everything is slowly coming into his view. 

The worst is confirmed. And Carlos takes in a broken breath as he approaches.

TK’s eyes are closed, one of Michelle’s team members squeezing the ambu bag over his mouth to deliver oxygen. Which means TK isn’t breathing on his own. 

Judd’s grip on Owen doesn’t lessen, and Owen’s face is crunched up in fear and worry.

“TK?” Carlos whispers, not quite believing what he’s seeing.

He wants to fall to his knees next to TK, to take his hand, to tell him to hold on. That he has to hold on. That they haven’t even started to end. He desperately needs to see TK’s warm and kind eyes again. He can’t imagine his life without those irises lighting up every time they land on him. 

But he knows he can’t. 

He rapidly blinks, his forehead creased, his eyes wide and he turns to look at Paul, standing near with the rest of the firefighters. They’re all holding their breaths.

Carlos swallows against his dry throat and he can’t utter a single word. 

Another group of paramedics rush towards them, carrying a stretcher.

They quickly work to load TK on it and the only sounds are that of moving hands and medical equipment. No one says a word.

There’s nothing to be said.

TK is moved on the stretcher and carried outside, Owen walking next to him, clutching TK’s limp hand while the rest of the team trails behind, including Carlos. 

The police officer stops, watching as they push TK into the ambulance and Owen hopping in behind him. Judd closes the ambulance doors and the sirens wail as it starts to move.

Carlos doesn’t move. He want to rush to his car and follow the ambulance, but he can’t. He needs to stay and do his job. It’s his scene, which means he needs to stay behind and process, take pictures, collect evidence and take statements. Even though he has absolutely no idea how he’s going to step into that house again.

He watches the firetruck take off after the ambulance and keeps watching until it disappears down the road. 

The 126 arrive as the paramedics are pulling TK’s gurney out of the ambulance. They park the truck in the area authorized for first responders and race to the ER entrance, all of them sticking close behind Owen as the paramedics relay information to the doctor and nurses. 

“I’m sorry, you can’t go further than this point,” the nurse tells the team, stopping at sliding doors with an ‘Authorized Personnel Only Beyond This Point’ sign stuck to the glass. “We’re taking him up to surgery.”

“Take care of my boy,” Owen tells her, his voice breaking, more unshed tears in his eyes.

“We’ll do everything we can,” she promises and turns on her heels, catching up with the doctors as they enter the elevator. 

They all watch through the glass as the elevator doors close and no one moves or says anything. They all stare into nothingness, a collective feeling of helplessness falling over them.

TK’s life is in the balance. 

It’s the Captain that breaks the deafening silence. 

“His brain was deprived of oxygen...” Owen quietly says, as if he were talking to nobody.

“He’s a strong kid,” Judd responds, now standing on the other side of Owen. “Just like his dad.”

Judd places a hand on Owen’s shoulder and gives it a supportive squeeze. 

Owen can’t do anything but nod. 

Soon, they’re all shown to a waiting room and each firefighter drops into an uncomfortable chair. Except for Owen.

Owen can’t seem to sit, instead, he moves around the room, walking up and down and Judd suspects he’ll wear down the floor soon enough. No one has the heart to tell him to sit down. No one even knows what to tell their Captain.

It’s a few hours until Carlos is done at the scene and can leave. He stomached through, but he still feels sick. He doesn’t even go home to change, he heads straight to the hospital.

He wants to exceed the speed limit, break the stop lights, he wants— needs to get to TK. 

But endangering his and potentially other people’s lives stops him from doing that.

Instead, he keeps repeating, _he’s going to be fine he’s going to be fine he’s going to be fine_ over and over in his head. A mantra to keep him calm.

After asking for the directions to the waiting room at the hospital’s reception, he goes up the elevator and exits on the floor, easily finding the 126 sitting and standing in the middle of the room.

He slows down, not knowing what to expect. Owen is no where to be seen, and Carlos doesn't know how to read into that. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and continues to walk towards the firefighters. They’re all in their civvies, meaning they left and came back.

Paul looks up and spots Carlos approaching him. He pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on and walks over to Carlos.

“TK…how…” Carlos trails off, not able to ask the question. He can’t read Paul’s face. He holds his breath. 

“He got out of surgery a bit ago,” Paul replies. “Cap is with him now.”

“But…” Carlos presses, knowing there’s more to it.

Paul sighs. “The doctors were able to re-inflate his collapsed lung but…he stopped breathing, back at the house, and they just don’t know anything until he wakes up.” 

“As in…brain problems?” Carlos’s voice trembles as he asks.

Paul nods. 

Carlos squeezes his eyes shut, letting his head fall forwards against his chest. He takes in a deep breath, trying to steady the hammering of his heart. He leans his body against the nearest wall, He won’t cry. TK will be fine. He has to be. 

His body feels heavy and it’s weighing him down. His mind wanders to TK and their last date, when they went dancing. His brain wanders to TK’s smile. The soft kiss they shared. The almost shy smile TK gives him every now and then. He can feel TK’s arm around his waist, standing here in the waiting room, doing just that, waiting to know the fate of the man he’s fallen for so strongly so quickly it takes Carlos’s breath away. 

“You should see him,” Paul tells Carlos.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough,” Carlos whispers.

“You are. You and TK supported me in so many ways, some which you’ll never know, just by being there, by being true loyal friends and brothers to me and I’m going to do the same for you. I’m going to support TK, I’m going to support you,” Paul expresses.

“But Captain Strand…”

Paul gives him a small smile. “He’ll understand.” 

Carlos nods, taking a deep breath and walks towards the open room door. The first thing he sees is Owen looking at TK, his shoulder hunched and tense. And immediately, Owen turns to look at Carlos. The look of surprise on Owen’s face disappears almost instantly. It’s almost like he was waiting, expecting, for Carlos to show up.

“Officer Reyes,” Owen says.

Carlos stands straight, in attention mode. He swallows against his throat.

“Would you like some time with him?” Owen asks, his voice sincere and a little unsteady. 

“I don’t want to impose,” Carlos replies nervously. 

“No, I think uh,” Owen looks away and down at the bleak hospital floor, “I think he’d appreciate it.” He then looks up at his son and places his hand on TK’s shoulder, giving it a gentle tap. Owen gets up and walks towards Carlos, “I know I would.”

Carlos takes a step into the room, his gaze following Owen as he moves. They stand face-to-face, Owen giving Carlos’s arm its own supportive tap and they look at each other for a few moments.

And in those moments, Carlos realizes Paul was right. Owen does understand. It’s unlikely TK would have told his dad anything about him and Carlos, mostly for the ups and downs they’ve been going through, and Carlos knows about all that TK dealt with in New York and he knows TK needs to take his time with their thing and moving forward with Carlos. 

And in those seconds that had just passed between Owen and Carlos standing in the doorway, Owen realizes and puts it all together; Carlos and TK, how Carlos feels about his son, it explains how happy TK has been recently. And the tears clinging to Carlos’s eyes speak volumes. Those unshed tears tell Owen all he needs to know. 

This is the man who has fallen for his son. 

It’s all but confirmed when Owen’s arm travels up to Carlos’s neck and he gives him a pat there, in a very fatherly way as they both look at TK’s still body.

Owen knows Carlos feels just as helpless as he does. But still, that gesture says, _it’s going to be okay, son. You’re not alone._

With one last look at TK, Owen turns around as Carlos makes his way to TK’s side, taking a seat in the chair Owen just vacated. He’s looking at TK, the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, and it’s all wrong. All of this scene, it’s wrong. TK is usually bouncing with energy, his smile from ear to ear, as bright as the stars and his eyes…those are eyes Carlos can get lost in forever. TK looks small in this hospital bed, and it hurts so much to see him like this. A pang in Carlos’s chest that won’t go away until he sees TK’s eyes opened. He can’t tear away his eyes from TK’s beautiful face.

Carlos and TK were supposed to have dinner after their shifts. And Carlos still can’t understand how the day turned like this. How instead of sitting across from TK at a restaurant, smiling at each other, he’s sitting by TK’s hospital bed. 

“Hey, TK,” Carlos says softly, his voice wavering. “I’m here, querido.”

The only response Carlos gets is the steady beeping of the heart monitor. 

“Don’t leave me, Tiger,” Carlos whispers into the air. 

Carlos prays he and TK aren’t out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Carlos calling TK soft nicknames in Spanish.


End file.
